Lobe
by whathobertie
Summary: Fünf Telefonate, die House auf der Suche nach der Realität führt, nachdem Cuddy ihn wieder der Einsamkeit seines Apartments überlassen hat. Post-"Now What?"-Fic. House/Cuddy, Romanze/Allgemein/Charakterstudie, Spoiler für 7x01, Prompt: Reminisce.


**TITEL:** Lobe**  
GENRE:** Romanze/Allgemein/Charakterstudie**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Cuddy, Wilson, Blythe House, Lydia**  
PAIRING:** House/Cuddy**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 7x01**  
WÖRTER:** 2.200**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Fünf Telefonate, die House auf der Suche nach der Realität führt, nachdem Cuddy ihn wieder der Einsamkeit seines Apartments überlassen hat. (Post-_'Now What?'_-Fic)**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #041: Reminisce

* * *

**Frontallappen – Initiieren**

Das Telefon wandert bereits seit Minuten durch seine Finger, die Erinnerung unentwegt durch seinen Kopf und schließlich durch seinen ganzen Körper, bis dahin, wo seine Fingerspitzen wieder ihre Haut unter sich spüren und damit bewirken, dass er den Telefonhörer noch fester umfasst.

Er will die Erinnerung nicht gehen lassen.

Sein Kopf gibt sich immer noch der Illusion hin, dass all das nur ein weiterer Streich seiner grausamen Psyche sein könnte, doch es sind seine Hände, jeder noch so kleine Quadratmillimeter Haut darauf, die ihm sagen, dass die Realität bei ihm angekommen ist.

Es war keine Nacht, in der er von den Pillen losgekommen ist; es war ein Jahr.

Es war kein lautstarker Satz durch Badezimmer, den sie machte, um ihm die Pillen zu entreißen; es war eine stille Geste, mit der sie die verbliebene Dose vom Boden aufsammelte und ohne ein Wort verschwinden ließ.

Die Momente mit ihr waren nicht nur fantastisch; sie waren unbeschreiblich.

Seine Hand und ihre Hand—Trost, Verständnis, Vergewisserung, Vertrauen, Zuneigung, Zuversicht, Sicherheit, Verbundenheit. All das ohne jedes Wort, nur durch eine simple Berührung.

Er reibt die Finger seiner freien Hand aneinander und denkt an einen anderen Moment zurück, in dem er das Leben gespürt hat. Als es eine winzige Hand—zu klein um wahr zu sein—war, die seinen Finger umschloss und ein Gefühl auf seiner Haut hinterließ, das nicht gehen wollte.

Dann wählt er ihre Nummer, um auch sie festzuhalten.

"Na, vermisst du mich schon?", fragt sie mit heiterer Gewissheit, die ihr Lächeln zurück in sein Gedächtnis ruft. Er schließt die Augen und konstruiert seinen ganz eigenen Film mit den neugewonnenen Bildern der letzten Stunden.

"Warum sollte ich dich vermissen?", will er salopp wissen, doch die wiederhergestellten und nachgeahmten Abfolgen in seinem Kopf sagen ihm nur allzu deutlich, dass es nicht sie sind, die er sehen will, sondern dass es die Realität ist, die er spüren will.

"Nur so ein wirrer Gedanke", wiegelt sie scherzhaft ab.

"Sehr wirr", bestätigt er, während das Gefühl unter seinen Fingerspitzen wieder intensiver wird, auch wenn es nie an die Wirklichkeit heranreichen wird.

"Und, was hast du in den letzten", sie hält kurz inne und er stellt sich vor, wie sie schmunzelnd auf ihre Uhr schaut, "44 Minuten gemacht, seitdem ich weg bin?"

"Du erinnerst dich an das Foto, von dem ich dir erzählt habe?"

"Du hast behauptet, es war eine Lüge", argumentiert sie leichtfüßig und er hört, dass sie glücklich ist, auch wenn er geglaubt hatte, seine Zweifel hätten auch sie zweifeln lassen. Wenn es so ist, dann ist sie gut darin, es ihm nicht zu zeigen.

"Vielleicht hat mich die Lüge ja inspiriert."

"Klar", antwortet sie simpel und immer noch schwingt dieses Lächeln dabei mit. "Ich hoffe, du strapazierst deine Socken nicht zu sehr."

"Es ist eine von Wilsons Socken, die er mal hier vergessen hat."

"Ich fürchte, ich muss mich um Rachel kümmern, bevor du mir noch mehr wichtige Details verraten kannst, aber vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

"Sicher", entgegnet er. "Gute Geschichten wollen langsam erzählt werden."

Sie lacht wieder und womöglich hat sie heute mehr gelacht, als er sie je hat lachen sehen und hören. Es erfüllt ihn mit ein wenig Stolz.

"Bis dann, House", verabschiedet sie sich sanft und die Erinnerungen streifen wieder wie ein Windhauch über seine Haut.

"Bis dann."

* * *

**Parietallappen – Orientieren**

"Ist dein Damenbesuch wieder verschwunden?", fragt Wilson und seine Stimme ist eine eigenartige Mischung aus Besorgnis und Maßregelung, die wohl nur er so filigran konstruieren kann.

"Ja", entgegnet er, "und weil ich so ein guter Kunde bin auch ganz ohne Bezahlung."

"Du willst mir nicht immer noch weismachen, dass Cuddy da war, oder?"

"Nicht, wenn du dann gleich wieder hier auf der Matte stehst und Doktor spielst. Meiner Prostata geht's gut, kein Grund auch noch eine Rektaluntersuchung vorzunehmen."

Anstatt zu antworten, atmet Wilson am anderen Ende einfach nur frustriert aus und hinterlässt dieses unangenehme Knistern in der Leitung, das ihm House nicht einmal übel nehmen kann.

"Es ist wirklich alles gut", beteuert er, "überraschend gut."

"Die Gedanken sind frei, House, aber ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es passieren kann und ich es verstehe."

Jetzt ist er es, der leicht frustriert ausatmet und den Ahnungslosen gibt. "Sex mit Cuddy?"

"Das Vicodin, ein Rückfall."

"Wilson, nie haben mir deine Worte mehr bedeutet, aber ich glaube, ich muss wieder auflegen."

Er schließt die Augen und das Schlafzimmer ist leer, das Bett darin kalt, die Erinnerungen Illusion. Das Gefühl von vorhin steigt wieder in ihm auf, die kurze Verunsicherung, ob Wilson vielleicht Recht behalten sollte, während sie beide nur ein verlassenes Zimmer betrachten. Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnet, ist da ein Zettel mit ihrer Handschrift, ein Hemd mit ihrem süßlichen Geruch und das gute Gefühl in seinem Bauch.

"Wenigstens weißt du, dass du mich anrufen kannst", gibt Wilson ein bisschen erleichtert zurück.

"Immer doch."

Er wird ihm nicht glauben, aber das macht nichts. Schließlich hat er gerade erst angefangen sich selbst zu glauben.

**

* * *

**

**Okzipitallappen – Sehen**

Sie geht so schnell ans Telefon, dass er kaum Zeit hat, sich auch nur irgendeine Ausrede zu überlegen, warum er das letzte Mal vor drei oder vier Monaten zurückgerufen hat. Aber sie kennt ihn und womöglich macht es ihr zumindest das etwas leichter.

"Hi Mom", beginnt er das Gespräch mit der gleichen Zurückhaltung wie immer, weil das schlechte Gewissen doch ein wenig an ihm nagt und rar gesäte Telefonate, in denen er sie kaum an seinem Leben teilhaben lässt, nicht wirklich das ausdrücken, was er für sie fühlt.

"Greg, ich bin so froh, dass du anrufst", bekennt sie erleichtert und unterstreicht dies mit einem befreiten Seufzer, der ihn sogleich in die Ecke drängt, auch wenn er eigentlich froh sein sollte, dass sie sich um ihn sorgt.

"Ich war beschäftigt", versucht er wie so oft zu erklären, doch das nimmt sie ihm schon lange nicht mehr ab.

"James hat bei mir angerufen und gefragt, ob du dich gemeldet hast. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht, weil er dich nicht erreichen konnte."

"Er sollte aufhören alte Damen zu beunruhigen", sagt er scherzhaft und will sie nicht noch weiter verunsichern, doch ganz so spaßig meint er es nicht.

Ihr Lachen ist kurz, aber herzlich und trotzdem wird sie gleich wieder ernst. "Er hat gesagt, eine Patientin von dir ist gestorben. Ist alles klar bei dir?"

"Mom, sterbende Patienten gehören zu unserem Job."

"Ich habe mir trotzdem Sorgen gemacht", gibt sie zu und tadelt ihn sogleich ein wenig.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mom." Zumindest kann er sagen, dass es sich im Moment so anfühlt, auch wenn das Gespräch den herben Geschmack des Todes auf seine Zunge zurückbringt, den er in den letzten Stunden so gut verdrängen konnte. Langsam sind es auch Erschöpfung und Schmerzen, die zurück in seine Muskeln kriechen, jetzt wo die Endorphine die Herrschaft in seinem Körper wieder abgegeben haben.

"Dann ist ja gut."

Als sie aufhört zu sprechen und auf ihn zu warten scheint, fühlt er sich wie der verlorene Junge seiner Kindheit. Er stellt sich ihr Gesicht vor und die Hoffnung darauf, dass er ihr irgendetwas über sein Leben erzählen wird, ganz gleich wie banal es auch ist. Heute gibt es etwas, das er erzählen könnte, und trotzdem kommt es nicht über seine trockenen Lippen.

"Alles klar bei dir?", fragt er stattdessen und weiß, dass sie ihm genauso wenig sagen würde, wenn es nicht so wäre, wie er. In dieser Hinsicht nehmen sie sich nichts.

"Ja", antwortet sie rasch, "hier ist alles in Ordnung."

Vielleicht meint sie mit _hier_ ja auch die Nachbarschaft, den kleinen Hund nebenan, die Zeitung, die jeden Morgen pünktlich kommt—und nicht sich selbst.

Sie wartet einen Moment, bevor sie wieder spricht. "Glaubst du, ich könnte dich irgendwann mal besuchen kommen?", fragt sie vorsichtig. "Ich komme nicht viel raus, seitdem dein Vater gestorben ist."

Er weiß, dass er die Pause nicht zu lang werden lassen darf und während er darüber nachdenkt, produziert er wahrscheinlich schon die erste Enttäuschung. Er wird der Sohn der Enttäuschungen bleiben.

"Wann immer du Zeit hast natürlich", schiebt sie hastig nach und er kann ein klein wenig der Ernüchterung bereits hören.

"Klar", entgegnet er und überlegt, was genau so schlimm daran wäre. Daran, dass ihn jemand liebt, sich um ihn sorgt und nicht einfach so aus den Augen verlieren will. _Der Krieg ist vorbei_, hat sie gesagt und er will nicht, dass sie es ist, die als ewige Verliererin daraus hervorgeht.

Er räuspert sich kurz. "Nächsten Monat vielleicht?"

"Klingt gut", erwidert sie und er glaubt so wie bei Cuddy vorhin ein Lächeln zu hören.

Er räuspert sich erneut. "Ich muss dir jemanden vorstellen."

"Eine Dame?", fragt sie und sie versucht erst gar nicht, die Überraschung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

"Wilson kennst du ja schon", scherzt er. "Eigentlich kennst du sie auch schon. Lisa Cuddy."

"Oh", entwischt es ihr.

"Ja, _oh_", bestätigt er.

Sie lacht ein wenig. "Ich freue mich für dich, Greg."

"Ja", antwortet er verhalten und hofft, dass er sie vielleicht wirklich für ein paar Momente glücklich machen kann. Momente, die ihre Gedanken an Einsamkeit, Verlust und verpasste Chancen versiegen lassen. Er schuldet ihr so vieles.

"Dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören."

"Du störst nicht, Mom", lässt er sie wissen und es ist keine Lüge. Es tut gut mit ihr zu sprechen.

"Du hast sicher noch wichtigere Sachen zu tun."

"Gib mir Bescheid, wenn du kommst."

"Mache ich", verspricht sie sanft.

"Dann bis bald."

"Bis bald, Greg."

Als das Freizeichen erklingt, merkt er, dass er ihrer beruhigenden Stimme gerne noch ein bisschen länger gelauscht hätte. So wie damals, als er nach einer Gutenachtgeschichte immer gleich noch eine hören wollte.

**

* * *

**

**Temporallappen – Erinnern**

Als er ihre Nummer wählt, ist es ein Experiment, eine wissenschaftliche Versuchsanordnung zum Zwecke der Beweisführung. Je länger er darüber nachdenkt, desto weniger nüchtern kann er es sehen, denn seine Hypothese ist klar, doch das Ergebnis ist es bei weitem nicht.

"Greg?", fragt sie ungläubig, als der Freiton in einer kleinen Schreckenssekunde erstirbt.

Er wartet einen Moment—eins, zwei, drei—und holt Luft. "Lydia?", fragt er nicht weniger ungläubig zurück, doch es hört sich nicht echt an in seinen Ohren. "Falsche Nummer."

Sie zögert ebenfalls und ein paar Geräusche sagen ihm, dass sie das Zimmer wechselt, um ungestört zu sein. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja", antwortet er wie selbstverständlich und es entsteht eine Pause, die keiner von ihnen zu füllen vermag.

Er stellt sich vor, wie er in einem Reagenzglas so langsam vor sich hinbrodelt, wie Blasen aufsteigen und an der Oberfläche zerplatzen, aufgeregt, aber nicht außer Kontrolle. Dann kommt sie hinzu, wird ganz langsam in das Reagenzglas gegossen und während er auf die große Explosion wartet, passiert: Nichts.

Es tut nicht mehr weh und ein kleines, unverhofftes Lächeln formt sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Er wartet noch ein wenig länger—vier, fünf, sechs—und holt gerade genug Luft, um in den Hörer zu murmeln: "Danke."

"Für was?", will sie ratlos wissen und ein bisschen glaubt er zwischen den Zeilen herauszuhören, dass sie es trotz des ernsten Tons für einen schlechten Scherz hält.

Er legt auf, bevor er überhaupt antworten kann, und weiß, dass sie nicht zurückrufen wird, um sich diese oder andere Antworten von ihm zu erbitten. Sie schulden sich nichts.

Er kann diese Erinnerung gehen lassen. Die Erinnerung, die er gebraucht hat, um an den Punkt zu kommen, an dem er jetzt ist.

**

* * *

**

**Insellappen – Lieben**

"Du vermisst mich also doch", amüsiert sie sich, nachdem er wieder die Nummer gewählt hat, von der er so schnell nicht loskommen wird.

"Ich habe die drei magischen Wörter gesagt", verteidigt er sich. "Telefonterror ist der Preis, den du dafür zahlen musst."

Ihr Lachen hallt erst durch die Leitung, dann durch seinen Kopf und bleibt am Ende in seinem Apartment für eine lange Zeit bestehen. "Ich hätte mir vorher deine Preisliste zeigen lassen sollen."

"Vielleicht hättest du dir ja vier Runden Sex mit diversen Extras gar nicht leisten können."

"Wenn, dann ist es dein Verlust. Du hättest auf Vorkasse bestehen sollen."

Es gäbe kein Geld der Welt, mit dem sich irgendetwas von dem aufwiegen ließe. Nicht der Atem gefangen zwischen ihr und ihm. Nicht ihre Haut an seiner Haut, so eng, dass man den Puls des anderen überall spüren kann. Nicht gemeinsames Lachen. Nicht die ehrlichen Worte voller Verständnis, die es so nur zwischen ihnen geben kann.

Man kann darüber nachdenken, was gewesen wäre, hätte er sie damals vor all den Jahren am nächsten Morgen angerufen. Doch er ist keiner, der allzu oft und sentimental zurückschaut und vielleicht hätte es dieses Telefonat heute ja nie gegeben, wäre ihr Weg damals anders verlaufen. Lieber genießt er es jetzt.

"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", will sie wissen, als ihr die Stille am anderen Ende anscheinend unheimlich wird.

"Ja", antwortet er verhalten, "ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören."

"Ein Foto reicht also nicht mehr?"

"Ich fürchte nicht", gibt er zu, nimmt das himmelblaue Hemd neben sich vom Sofa und atmet den Geruch ein, den es trägt und den es genau wie er nie wieder loslassen will. Seine Augen schließen sich.

Realer könnten die Erinnerungen nicht sein.

**ENDE**


End file.
